1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vibration touch button-type animal training device and a method of controlling the same, and, more particularly, to a vibration touch button-type animal training device and a method of controlling the same, which cause the body of a transmitter to vibrate when the switch button of the transmitter of the animal training device is manipulated, thereby allowing a manipulator to sense the manipulation of the switch button, and which is provided with a display on the receiver thereof, thereby displaying the identification data and training data of an animal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The transmitter 1 of an animal training device according to the prior art, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a first functional switch 2 for performing control such that shock waves to be applied to an animal are output for a predetermined period, a second functional switch 3 for performing control such that vibration is output, a third functional switch 4 for performing control such that a beep tone for calling an animal is output, and a fourth functional switch 5 for performing control such that shock waves are instantly output for a short period.
Further, a receiver 6 according to the prior art is worn around the neck of an animal, receives wireless frequency signals from the transmitter 1, and outputs any one of predetermined level shock wave, vibration, and beep tone for a predetermined period.
When a dog is trained or is employed for hunting using the animal training device according to the prior art, gloves are worn in order to keep the hands warm when it is cold or in order to protect them from being damaged by external objects.
When a manipulator wears gloves and presses any of the buttons of the animal training device so as to manipulate the animal training device, cloth or leather is present between the hand and the buttons. Therefore, the tactile sensation of the hand is hindered, so that it is difficult to check whether the button of the animal training device has been correctly pressed. The method of checking whether the button of the animal training device has been correctly pressed is to check whether the action of a dog complies with a command or to observe a display that displays the operation of the training device.
However, when animal is actually trained or employed for hunting, whether the action of a dog complies with a command should be observed while the button of the animal training device is pressed. Therefore, it is bothersome to check both an animal and the animal training device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-117717 discloses the manipulation device of an electronic apparatus which employs a method of transmitting signals indicative of the details of the manipulation through a vibration actuator to the hands or ears of a manipulator using mechanical vibration or sounds.
The manipulation device of the electronic apparatus according to the prior art includes a vibration actuator for generating mechanical vibration and buzzing tones, a self-excitation oscillation circuit for vibrating the vibration actuator in a self-excitation manner, a buzzer-drive voltage doubler circuit for allowing the vibration actuator to generate buzzing tones, a click detection circuit for determining whether the button of the manipulation device is manipulated, and a coupling circuit for electrically insulating the manipulation device from the click detection circuit and passing only signals.
Although Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication 2001-117717 indicates whether a button has been manipulated using vibration or mechanical tones, the vibration or mechanical tones are not generated based on the type of button, such as a CONT button mounted on an animal training device (a button for applying a shock for the period during which the button has been pressed), a NICK button (a button for applying a shock for a short period, a PAGER button (a button for intermittently outputting vibration), or a beep tone button. Therefore, only the fact that a button has been manipulated can be determined, but whether a desired button is correctly manipulated cannot be known.
Meanwhile, the receiver is worn around the neck of a dog. When a plurality of dogs gather to play a game or to perform hunting, it is difficult to recognize the identification of the respective dogs, and thus the names of the respective dogs or telephone numbers of owners of the respective dogs are recorded on the collars of individual dogs. In order to overcome this inconvenience, it is necessary to provide a display to the receiver and display the identification of respective dogs.